


Jackson Learns About Family

by sirius_bucky_solo



Series: Domesticity Within Unusual Parameters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Cute!everyone, De-Aged Characters, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt myself writing this, I tried ok, I'm actually pretty happy with this don't hate me, Internalized Homophobia, Jackson-Centric, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, my sweet children, theyre all lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd had three fathers. </p><p>Jackson had seen them all holding hands, once, and he had run away - terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Learns About Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> lovingly beta'd by [ Crying101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying101/pseuds/Crying101)

Jackson was eleven years old and he knew his family was correct and good. His mother stayed at home to take care of house matters, and his father worked in the bank. He knew they were correct and good because his parents would tell him so, every night when they sat to eat the dinner his mother had prepared.

They made sure to remind him that there were many families that were bad, and incorrect. That would not be welcomed to heaven when they died from their sins. These families included the twins at his school. Their names were Boyd and Erica, and their family, his parents had informed him, were wicked people. 

To begin with, they had THREE parents at their parent teacher interviews each year. Three. "A correct and good family should have two parents," his mother said to Jackson before bed one night, "one mother and one father - like us."

Erica and Boyd had three fathers. 

Jackson had seen them all holding hands, once. He had run away, terrified.

Erica and Boyd, though, must be very good at hiding their wickedness. This is what he thought to himself one day after seeing them help a little boy called Scott up off the ground. He'd tripped over.

When he shared this thought with his parents, Jackson was made aware that Scott, too, was from a bad family. His mother was his only parent, and it was just the two of them. "It's unfortunate," his father had remarked, "but in the way that left-behind dog feces is. Best to block your nose and walk away."

Jackson didn't remember ever thinking that Scott or his mother smelt bad.

 

*****

 

"The world is rapidly filling with incorrect and bad families," his mother said, elbows deep in the sink full of soapy dishes. "For every few good and true families, there are just as likely to be wicked ones. Take the neighbours of ours, Mrs Lydia and Mr Aiden. They have no children, and they're always travelling and working. It's terrible, really."

"How about Danny, from my class?" Jackson had tentatively asked, hoping that the friendly boy would be okay to sit with in maths. "Oh! That couldn't even be classed as a family." He had forgotten that Danny's parents were called Malia and Kira, that they were both women.

On Danny's birthday the previous year, his parents came to school at lunch and surprised the class with cupcakes. Jackson had thought they tasted delicious, and when he asked what was in them, Danny's mother Malia had smiled and said, "love."

 

*****

 

During the school term, they were focussing on the life cycles of different animals. It was class time and Mr. Finstock was choosing the groups they would be working in for the next few weeks. Jackson listened attentively for when his name was read out, but when he was mentioned, he couldn't help but be shocked, and maybe a little bit scared.

 

He was working with Danny, Erica and Boyd, and a new student called Ethan! Jackson thought that Ethan came from a correct family, but he wasn't sure. He knew the others didn't though. Mr Finstock said they would be making a poster about giraffes, and that it would require some homework, so they should organise to go to someone's house after school.

 

Jackson wondered if he should offer his house, but he didn't think Erica, Boyd or Danny would be welcomed. They might make his house bad too! It was soon decided that on Friday, they would go over to Erica and Boyd's, and they were allowed to stay for dinner.

 

*****

 

The week went on, and then it was Friday. Jackson had told his parents he was going to Ethan's - who did in fact have a correct family - for the school project, and that his parents would drop him home afterwards. It was the first time he had ever lied to his parents, and he still didn't quite know why he'd done it.

Jackson was scared, but sort of excited at the same time. He thought it was a type of adventure, as if he was a big explorer discovering frogs in their natural home. Only one of Erica and Boyd's fathers picked them up from school, he introduced himself as Isaac. Once they were in the car, Erica informed them that it was their 'soccer mom car, for special occasions'. 

It didn't take them very long to get to the twins' house, and when they arrived there was a man with laughing eyes waiting outside for them. He met Isaac with a kiss, and ruffled Erica and Boyd's hair at the same time before turning to Jackson and Ethan and saying hi, that his name was Stiles.

When they walked through the kitchen before going to Boyd's bedroom, there was a tall man cooking something that smelt delicious. Stiles and Isaac hugged him playfully. He nodded at the two newcomers, and said they could call him Derek, before grabbing his children in a bear hug and lifting them off the ground. They shrieked and giggled, then told him firmly to put them down so they could begin their project.

 

*****

 

Jackson and the three others worked surprisingly well together, and their task was finished before dinner. They trotted downstairs and flung themselves into chairs at the dining table - mismatched, because extras had been grabbed from all over the house. 

Boyd and Erica's fathers appeared soon after, each carrying plates heavy with food. Nachos and fajitas were soon being devoured by all, and the table was quiet while they chewed. 

When everyone was finished, Erica and Boyd stood without prompting, and cleared the plates. Their father - Stiles, Jackson thinks his name is - leant over and high fived a different father, maybe Derek? Oh! He remembered his manners, and quietly thanked the three of them for the dinner. They smiled gently at him, and Isaac (Jackson is pretty sure) tells him he's most welcome.

It feels like too much. Especially because he knows that they're not a right family.

 

*****

 

"How can you be wicked if you're so nice?!" The words burst out of him, uncontrollable. Ethan left quietly, he said that he needed the bathroom. The three remaining at the table exchanged startled and confused glances before Stiles (yes, that one is definitely Stiles, Jackson is sure of it) asked why he would think they were wicked.

"Surely you know," Jackson scoffed, trying to hide how uncomfortable and embarrassed he is, "you aren't a correct and good family! There's supposed to be one mother and one father, and then children! You're completely incorrect and bad, and my correct and good parents know that it means you are wicked!" 

As one, their eyes seemed to soften while their expressions grew solemn. "Oh, Jackson. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your parents aren't right - there aren't any correct and incorrect families. All families who are happy and safe are good, and having a different type of family doesn't mean you are wicked at all." Isaac's tone was firm, but not unkind.

"I don't know if that's possible though, they say that they're always right and I lied to them about coming to your house I said I was going to Ethan's instead and I don't know what is correct and what's not because you are so nice and how can you even be wicked if you're so nice I don't understand?!" Jackson panted as his panicked tirade drew to a close.

When he brought himself to look back to the three fathers he was sure would be angry, he only saw Stiles and Isaac. There was a squeak and then Jackson's chair was moved backwards. He was half expecting to be hit.

Strong hands lifted him before settling him on Derek's lap, they turned Jackson into a gentle embrace, pressing his head into the reprieve of the older man's body. Derek hummed quietly, and told him it was okay, and Jackson, for the first time in four years, started to cry.

There were three voices murmuring comfortingly to him, six hands stroking his hair or rubbing his back, and Jackson hiccoughed into Derek's neck, unable to contain the whimpering noise he made as he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead.

Perhaps families couldn't be judged based on who was in them. After all, the family he'd thought was incorrect felt more right than anything he'd ever experienced.  
Surrounded by something compassionate and pure, and with a tummy almost too full of Mexican food, Jackson smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks hope you enjoyed this!  
> I smashed this one out in about an hour and a half, and I am pretty proud of myself...  
> Please comment and kudos and let me know what you thought!  
> Much love x


End file.
